


Linus Goes Deeper (Astronomical Hyper, Cock Vore, CTF)

by KixonRuut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Fucked Up, Genocide, M/M, Merge, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Universal, astronomical, ctf, hyper, macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KixonRuut/pseuds/KixonRuut
Summary: Todd has fun (at others expense) part 3





	Linus Goes Deeper (Astronomical Hyper, Cock Vore, CTF)

Linus Goes Deeper

Linus lived in a fairly standard galaxy, near identical to most readers galaxies. Except every 2 hours after he woke up at 8:03 AM, August 3rd 1991, he would experience sudden massive earthquakes, inevitably be unable to survive, and wake up again in the exact same place.

Before this strange Groundhog Day incident occurred Linus's life had been fairly normal. He had been a nerdy looking shota with glasses in an anime world otherwise very identical to ours. But Linus seemed to be the only one who could experience this destruction, repeated over and over. Every time his watch hit 10:03 AM, he would hear an enormous crunch from the ground, almost like it was coming from the other side of the world, the ground would crack, white hot lava would spurt up, and endless rocky ravines would engulf him and quickly snuff him out. Sometimes Linus would writhe in the rubble for hours but whenever he died he would reset.

The first ten thousand years were the worst for him. He was scared beyond anything else in reality after the first apocalypse, and would wake into a literal death from fright hundreds of times, over and over, his brain couldn't even handle shock of the first death for so long. Eventually when Linus could make it out of the house he was shocked that none of his friends seemed to be experiencing the horror of eternal death. They all just thought he was completely crazy, and for a long time, he was. Every day he would consistently wake up scared out of his mind, not even wanting to see anyone in fear of hearing their horrific screams again when the time eventually came. It was worse that he could never talk to anyone about his problem.

He had tried to convince himself that this was just some horrible dream. It never was. Every time he hoped that this would be the last death he would have to endure, and he could just be gone forever, but alas, Linus was stuck in this eternal limbo, and when time is infinite, a mind will do all sorts of things. He had a permanent PTSD that would make a hardened soldier cave in. Linus just wished things could end forever, he had become so apathetic, he'd just lie in bed for the full 2 hours over and over just wishing it would all end, for years and years worth of time. He wanted to see night again.

He lost it. He killed civilians, over and over, in an endless out pour of rage, in more and more gruesome ways, always feeling disappointed that in the end nothing changed. All his deeds, bad or good, would mean nothing to anyone but him. He couldn't even get physically stronger without a passage of time that existed for more than 2 hours. It was truly hopeless, if there was a hell, he'd rather be there than in his current predicament. But Linus had no idea just how long “forever” really was.

He had gone through so much horror, and then apathy, that he had finally learned to accept his position, after a few thousand years. He felt like a god, in a stupid way. He could watch all his VHS tapes, and then everything that was on every channel. This only lasted 20 hours, so he snuck into other peoples houses and stole their tapes, it's not like they noticed. Even if he was caught, he would just get the chance again, discovering the perfect “seeds” of all the houses to never be spotted. 

He then learned to get good at all the games he had, unfortunately being unable to get past certain points in games due to simply not having enough time. He had to play fast and to win to see the endings, though he'd see them all, often seconds before dying, on all but a few long RPGs. The pictures on the back of the box teased him with the promise of more that he knew he would never get to see. But his mind was getting tired of such meaningless entertainment… he found thousands of books in others houses, and local libraries, and spent years reading them all, becoming highly intelligent, learning 38 languages, advanced engineering, highly complex math, and random trivia about almost anything you could think of.

There was always a niggling hope in the back of his mind that eventually he wouldn't be destroyed though, it was something that kept him going. While he had experienced death so many millions of times, it still never got any easier to experience. He just tried to forget that it was an inevitability, but every time it would happen, he'd struggle, he'd feel so hopeless, and his psyche would take a massive hit. He just had to get stronger and deal with it.

9,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,500,000,000,000,900 RESETS LATER

Linus had planned everything out he was going to do to truly get to the bottom of what was going on.

The now small 200,000 square kilometres had been explored to their absolute limit. He had figured that whatever was destroying the world was coming from Australia as it was the complete other side of the world, the apocalypse would start milliseconds later if he was further away from his waking point, and the huge pink mass could be seen 10 seconds earlier than it would reach him on a live Australian TV cast. It expanded circularly from there, and Linus figured that the only way he would be free from this hell was to stop whatever the expanding human was, probably a science experiment gone wrong. Over the millions of years worth of hours, Linus had studied long and hard even the blandest of the longest books at the library. He knew quite a lot from those 90's encyclopedias, and had even spent time at the libraries in the adjacent towns, sneaking into every house in every town and reading every book, no matter how many times he was killed on the way. 

It was grim, but Linus knew what he had to do. He had done every step of this millions of times before, but this time he wasn't going to fuck it up. As soon as he woke, he jumped out of his second story window, landing with a combat roll, running into a nearby rednecks house. He opened the safe in the basement that contained a backpack containing a FAMAS F1 rifle with 12 magazines of 45mm ammo (the crazy loon…) and proceeded to run outside into the town square. It never got any easier to hear the screams of his victims, but he has managed to zone it all out. He shot while closing his eyes, trying to remind himself, these weren't real people… but they were his only chance of escape. To bystanders, a disgruntled nerd mowed down tens of civillians, eventually the shoddy cops showed up but they were no match for the dead-aim shota, with more than 500,000 years of experience with this rifle. He still hated the redneck's carving on it though, what kind of weirdo names their guns “Betsy”…

He walked towards the other houses of the more paranoid residents of the town, ready to add more ammo to his backpack. All the destruction he had repeatedly caused had to end up being for something, he had to strive to escape this hell. The higher ups in law enforcement had gotten wing of the massacre and called in heavier support to try and halt this crazy kid. This was all part of Linus's genius plan. He took out the drivers of the first few police cars with ease. The more heavily armored trucks were then taken out, with the many soldiers onboard all shot as soon as they left. Linus walked over to the truck slowly and took an RPG out of the weapon crates. He took a cigar that was left burning nearby in the truck, and took a large inhale. He looked like a fucking badass, a heartless killer. It was 9:00 AM. He could definitely make it this time.

Alarms were blaring, everyone being told to evacuate. Linus slowly aimed perfectly in seemingly random directions with his RPG, always knowing exactly where all the incoming tanks were positioned. Fuck it, he'd been killed by them all so many times, and he'd killed them so many times, he was stuck in a perpetual cycle of violence. A hunger that could never be satiated. Eventually the air force team was called for an emergency mission, to carpet bomb the area and eliminate this manic “terrorist” in the interest of global safety.

9:20 AM. The B59 stealth bomber blasted across the country at incredible speeds. This was always the hardest part for Linus to do. He took the harpoon out of the weapons crate that was in the back of the nearest truck. A strange thing for the military to consider a weapon, but it was the only way Linus knew to escape his personal hell. He shot up at the perfect angle and latched right onto the hull of the incoming bomber, just as it dropped it's bomb. He crawled through the bomb chute and shot the pilot before tossing him out of the plane, leaving him to the almost nuclear explosion below. Almost the entire state was destroyed just trying to stop Linus, but it was all be in vain as he flew away on full throttle across the Pacific. Todd could see so much beautiful new landscapes below that he'd never known before, he wanted just to look down, to get a few resets in and explore these wondrous landscapes, perhaps the entire globe. But he wanted even more to take care of this growing menace. His thirst for knowledge was not as strong as his lust for blood from the bringer of Linus's billions of deaths…

Linus strapped a parachute in the plane to his back and seriously cranked up the speed of the jet. He approached the coastline of Australia sooner than he could have imagined. It was 9:50 AM. He had to get there quickly. He had pinpointed the location many years ago to an exact latitude and longitude somewhere in a rural town in Queensland, Australia. He flew right over an inconspicuous looking alleyway, and disembarked, not caring where the plane crashed. The wind roaring in his face, he fell towards the side walk and released the parachute. It was 10:02AM. He was afraid it was going to happen any time soon. He didn't know where it could be coming from… there were two inconspicuous shota's in the alleyway, gawking at the boy who just fell out of the sky, Linus was now cowering with the parachute blanketing him, awaiting the inevitable destruction… sign, he'd messed up this time, he'd try again after this death… this was going to hurt… he was so close to the source… he curled into the fetal position and sobbed.

“Hey dude, are you okay?” asked one of the strange shotas, not too disturbed by the randomness of the occasion. Linus responded in true fear of the incoming growth, “IT'S GOING TO KILL US, WE CAN'T HIDE!” and screamed, desperate. Then Linus looked at his watch. 10:04? Where was the bringer of his destruction? His heart sunk… was he finally going to be held accountable for all the destruction he'd caused? Were all those repeats just a DREAM? Reality was crumbling for the young mind. “Dude, just let us see that you're okay, how did you survive a bogus fall like that! Come out and let us see you.” said a different voice. Linus crawled out from under the parachute, soaked in sweat and tears.

“It's okay man, I'm Todd, and this is my friend Ryo. I think I know what's been causing this. We were just about to show our… true love for each other. It's a thing I can do.” Linus was so confused. The cause of all this destructions couldn't possibly be this little dude. But he was willing to believe anything, he'd been through so much turmoil. “You call that LOVE!?!” Linus responded in shock. “Well, you know how it is when you get a hard-on… I can get a bit out of hand.” Linus couldn't believe it, but was understanding it now. The flesh coloured giant wall… “You… your COCK… that was killing us all?” Todd and Ryo blushed. “Well…” Ryo said, “When you put it that way, it sounds pretty horrible. But Todd assured me that whenever we killed anyone they would go to Todd's perfect heaven.” “That, and I'd take the souls from the respective lesser deities heaven and hell's to my perfect one.” Todd said, smiling and blushing.

Linus couldn't believe it. He wanted to punch this fucker as hard as he could, but he was some kind of crazy god. He looked at his watch and was amazed it was past 10:03 still. If that rule was broken, then could be now die for REAL? He was chilled to the bones with the very thought. Todd clearly picked up on Linus's panicked nature. “Dude, I can tell this is pretty scary to you, but just let us grow and you'll be sent soon to my wonderful paradise”, Todd said. Linus leaned in close to Todd. “I. HAVE. BEEN. RELIVING THIS SAME FUCKING DAY, FOR OVER 9 FUCKING QUADRILLION YEARS, BEING KILLED BY YOU!!! YOU NEVER GAVE ME A PARADISE, EVER.”, Linus shouted.

Todd just stood there, laughing. “Nine quadrillion years. Wow, I'm sure you're really smart aren't you? I bet you think you're pretty awesome, stuck in that time loop. Yeah, I know everything about you already, I'm only the fabric of everything.”. Linus was truly awestruck in fear. He was infinitely outmatched. He thought what powers Todd could had, and the sky turned a dark purple shade instantly. “I did that. You're in my world, and there's no escape.” Linus wanted to scream out in response, but his mouth wasn't there, unable to even muffle anything. Ryo sighed. “Todd… you don't need to do this… he's a young arrogant soul. Just send him to paradise and be done with him.” Todd's smile turned to sadistic pleasure. “No Ryo. only those who I deem worthy should have the life experience and time I bless them. This little fucker got through the cracks, and he's going to pay.” Linus was so confused, this was something so much bigger than him, he just wanted out. “Linus, I've never sent anyone there, but I am going to take you to my personal perfect HELL when you go.”

A mental image of pain and terror was seared deep into Linus's soul. “See Linus, you probably could've gotten away with it. You could have just happily away with true immortality in those resets, and dealt with the minor inconvenience of death. Perhaps your mind could have developed to even a fraction of zen and intelligence of mine, and I could see you as an equal friend of sorts.” Todd laughed maniacally. Linus was completely unable to move, all his muscles being controlled by Todd's immense psychic abilities, he forcibly knelt down before his master. “But you had to try and stop me. To stop my showing of love for my BFF. And that is inexcusable. In fact, I won't send you to my hell just yet. I want you to suffer :)” Todd said completely telepathically, smiley emoticon and all. “I'm going to get to a fraction of my true size. I know you're seething with an anger for me, heh… try and take me on, bitch.” Ryo looked bothered. “Well Todd, I'm gonna go hang in paradise for as many eternities as you want to fuck with this dude in this reality, you just come get me when you're done, okay?” “With pleasure, BFF.” Todd said lovingly, embracing and kissing his best friend forever, before Ryo disappeared into the ether, about to be spared from the impending doom.

Todd dropped his pants. His cock was erect, about a standard adult's size and girth. “This right here has been the beckoning call of your destruction all those times. Worship it.” Linus leaned down further, getting right under Todd as he sat atop his chest. Todd's cock stood high and tall against the hot sun. Not by telepathy, but by pure scent, Linus was drawn to try and suck on it, to take in that delicious sweat and musk. He moved to the head, unraveled the foreskin with his tongue, and just took in the amazing scent and feeling of this god's cock in his mouth. Linus was so drawn to the cock that he had forgotten all about his plans of revenge. “A pathetically small mind you have. You can't even remember how to speak, you're so obsessed with my cock at such a small size!?! And you think you can stand up to your master? Let me show you my true strength, and keep you safe from death this time.”

Linus couldn't believe he was about to grow, it was all he wanted, more and more of that delicious cockhead to taste. The erection which once ended him was now all he could ever dream of. Todd began to grow, a loud rumble emanating from his balls and cock, and his cock and balls were the same size as him now. It wasn't much, but Linus adored it. He slobbered all over the beautiful cockhead of his new master. He shoved his tongue deep past the glans into the corpus, admiring the tissue between the corpus and foreskin, and it's amazing scent. Todd grew his cock more and more, as Linus slipped right into the foreskin of Todd, buried deep under the glans, and feeling so tight and warm and hugged. He hated to admit it, if there was a part of his mind that could speak against it he would, but he couldn't, the sexual scent was absolutely maddening. He continued to suckle on the beautiful foreskin, this time from the inside. He was only about a half the size of the glans in height, standing up against the foreskin, one could see Linus's outline pressed up against it from the outside. Todd's cock was at least 4 meters tall by now, but he was rather disappointed at such small growth, but if he didn't do it, Linus wouldn't comprehend his true power, so he had to grow as slowly as possible. 6 meters. 12 meters. 20 meters. And with each growth, his girth would increase and his balls would get bigger. The small urban town was finally starting to see some minor property damage.

Todd gave Linus a small viewport of omniscience, just to see how high up he really was. He couldn't believe it. The cock towered mightily over the town, pulsing and casting a long and huge shadow over it. Linus was situated right at the base of the cock, and tried in vain to crawl around the sides to reach the sweet urethra, spreading pre all over the slippery glans. Linus was amazed at just how big it really was in person. He couldn't wait for it to grow to the sizes at the speed that once destroyed his world. Todd's glans was pulsating without so much as a thought from the godly shota, it was just a beautiful effortless thing Todd did. Todd conversed with Linus telepathically as he usually did, “Really, you're impressed at this tiny growth?” Linus nodded his head in a daze, getting a perverted high from Todd's secreting pre. Linus rubbed his tiny shaft against the enormous caverns of flesh that constituted Todd's glans, constantly pulsating and giving Linus incredible pleasure. Todd's godcock continued to grow up into the atmosphere, increasing it's girth as well as ball size, surely displacing at least half the continent below. Todd giggled as he heard the enormous earthquakes below him and shifted his balls around to continue the destruction. Tsunamis were caused by the water displacement that were bigger than any known disaster, but he wanted to smother the other countries with his beautiful nutsack before they were blown away by a lowly wave. Todd increased his chaotic growth at a huge rate, his balls covering all of Australia, then New Zealand, by the time his balls reached Antarctica their immense heat had melted all of it. The increased weight was giving the planet trouble, as magma and lava started to crack from the surface all around the world.

Linus could see it all. The destruction of his planet, from a whole new far away perspective. The enormous lewd idol of flesh pushed away the millions of ancient rock fragments below it, and the entire Earth was destroyed. The act of not seeing the earth in it's place among the other planets sobered Linus up a bit, and made him feel sick. All those people… gone. For nothing. “Come on Linus, you've died plenty of times, it can't be that bad :D”, Todd beamed the thoughts into Linus's soul. “Todd… you crazy mother fucker… you can't do this, it's not right…” Linus thought. “Haha, says the guy who killed hundreds of people with GUNS? Or was that okay, for a greater good? Do you think those souls didn't suffer? You've lived for a long time, obviously nothing compared to me, but I would think you'd have the intelligence to see the infinitesimally small scale of this so called “destruction” I caused. Of course… I can always get bigger ^_^” Todd thought back. The infinitely tall folds in Todd's glans secreted roaring rivers and waterfalls of pre-cum as he prepared to get bigger. Linus was completely helpless, lost in the frothy sea at the base of his foreskin, being knocked around like a ship in a storm. Linus couldn't look away from the viewportal in his mind as Todd continued to get bigger. Tiny imperfections on Todd's foreskin, proof he was crafted by his own godlihood, became ravines and canyons with rivers of sweat and pre flowing around them. He destroyed the moon, Venus, Mercury, the Sun, and the outer planets with ease. The gigantic muscles of Todd's cock pulsed and pulsed, the veins on the foreskin pumping billions of square kilometres of blood.

Todd outgrew the entire solar system, and kept going. A simple involuntary spasm of the base of his cock destroyed billions of other solar systems. Linus just couldn't stop thinking about the trillions of teeming life forms across them, and high on Todd's pre, had real hallucinations of their rapid deaths. Billions of beautiful and unique cultures and creatures, all being crushed by huge walls of gnarled flesh, unable to even process it happening, the growth was so quick. Linus couldn't take it all in and passed out in the infinite seas of pre, only to be forcefully woken up by Todd's telepathic energy jolts. “Really? Linus the Ripper here, with a confirmed 9 million people sent to Todd's paradise from all those universal resets, is feeling sick from the destruction? You really are a small minded individual. :)” Those ridiculous emoticons cut into Linus's soul, the complete casualness that Todd was taking this serious situation making him quiver with fear. “Then again… if you're feeling so sick from my indirect destruction, I think YOU should take a more hands on approach.” Todd slammed Linus against the inside of his enormous foreskin, and held him high above the pools of pre. He transferred his pure growth magic into Linus, just for a small while. “Now Linus, I'd like to see your scientific smarts get a size like this going ;)” Linus didn't want to admit it, but it felt absolutely amazing. The enormous flaps of foreskin and arteries seemed to throb and massage his cock with such ease. Linus's balls very quickly grew to the size of billions of galaxies, filling up the seas of pre with millions of miles of ball flesh, as it rose up and massaged Linus's now astronomically huge and long shaft. He could see his huge glans sandwiched between the Todd's foreskin and his even bigger glans, as Todd contracted his foreskin up and down with telepathy, feeling like an enormous absurd fleshlight.

The feeling was too much to take. Linus just wanted to die, but Todd wasn't letting it happen. Linus could see his cock throbbing in his minds eye, destroying the leftover solar systems that slipped into Todd's foreskin. He felt so horrible, seeing a death toll in his head that was reaching numbers he had never seen before. He could hear the infinite screams of torture of the mortals being snuffed by his cock. He hated it, Todd had turned him into an ultimate tool of destruction and he had no say in it. He honestly just tried to enjoy it… Linus's balls were absorbing all the pre, turning the infinite seas at the base of Todd's glans into a dry sticky plateau. Linus had lost sight of how large they actually were' but they easily outsized the galaxy, and were making other galaxies shiver in anticipation of their demise. The endless fantastic thrusting was making Linus start to produce his own pre, descending to his ballsack and increasing his growth even more. He felt he was about to cum, when Todd telepathically brought his foreskin all the way down and let Linus free. “Gee, you've been stuck in there for a while… I think I'll let you cum somewhere that won't cause any destruction for a bit…” He thrust Linus cockhead first, into Todd's own urethra.

It was heavenly. The matter destroying veins and arteries were nothing compared to the pure massaging bliss of Todd's urethral muscles. It was so forceful, yet at the same time so loving and soft. He truly trusted that Todd would cease his destruction, just for now, and felt safe in cumming. He breathed harder and faster than he ever had before as he felt the orgasm come on. How he hadn't masturbated in those endless years he was stuck on Earth was insane, his first orgasm was truly going to be his best. Todd squeezed in and out with his urethra, sliding and rolling Linus's leviathan foreskin up and down within his dick. Linus wanted to explode… and he couldn't. Stars were being snuffed out by his growing ballsack, giving him incredible hot sparks, as enormous icy comets continued to plough into him, from every angle, angles he didn't even know he had. His mind was going blank… Todd had sent him the information that he was going to collapse Linus's body into his massive member, and Todd did so first. Seeing Todd melt into his cock and only give his cock more mass, making the enormous urethra Linus was fucking bigger and bigger, stronger and stronger in it's grasp on Linus's own cock… “Don't worry Linus, this is going to be this avatar's first time cumming too :P” Todd thought back playfully.

Linus started to merge and become one with his cockflesh, and was relieved to not have to see or hear any more, as the senses becoming useless to him in this state. He just focused long and hard on being long and hard. Feeling and thrusting inside of Todd's humongous moist cavernous tunnel. Feeling even more stray galaxies eploding and bursting millions of stars against Linus's throbbing veins. Todd's awesome muscles massaged and eased the pulsating foreskin of Linus, he just felt so warm. That was all that could really enter his mind now. Incredible beautiful warmth, coming from his loins… it was so beautiful… Linus let it all go. His balls bucked back and forth like they were attached to hips as he shot near-universe sized loads of cum into his new lover and master. Even as it was transpiring, he couldn't put into thoughts how grateful he was to Todd just to experience this. How horrible the thoughts Linus had once had of this beautiful god. He knew Todd would forgive him, now that he had been shown the holy light. His white hot gorgeous cum splurted out in droves, deep into Todd's ballsack… Linus felt so accomplished. He had created so much magic white ether… he was so proud of himself, even if he was simply ineffectually throbbing as a massive dick. He breathed heavily in exhaustion. He could see everything transpiring in every galaxy around them, achieving a true one-ness with everything… Todd was so merciful in letting him experience this tiny part of him.

Todd contracted his foreskin tight. “Linus… your cum… was NOTHING compared to your masters reserves… heh, a single one of my sperms wiped out your entire output into me. But now that I have you where I want you, I think you can help some of my buddies achieve our sizes quickly :D” Linus had no idea what he meant, but he felt incredibly stuck, his gargantuan cock base being constricted tightly by Todd's urethral muscles and foreskin muscles. They were also both approaching the tips of the universe, but barely noticed as they ripped it apart, stretching out longer and harder, growing together at the same rate. As big as Linus could grow, he couldn't force his way out of Todd's urethra. He was stuck there, unable to see or hear, just feel himself being clamped down on. Todds balls started to rumble, getting ready to unleash something greater than Linus could ever imagine. Todds urethral base constricted as his balls torrented monumental loads of pure Todd ether up his tracts, and rushed up his own urethra, unable to escape at the foreskin trap, pushing it's way down Linus' cockhole. An immeasurable load of heat was felt in unadulterated amounts as Todd's cum now rushed up Linus's shaft, filling his balls to near-bursting point with Todd's fiery essence. “Now you see Linus… you will spawn my friends into this reality!!!” The unfathomable amount of sperms were horny as ever, and began to work like a complicated network of nanomachines to create new life using Linus's loins as his canal.

Entering Linus completely, Todd's immaculately micro-managed swarms of seed sentiently and expressly locked tails with unbreakable strength, each tiny sperm being magnitudes stronger than Linus's gigagcock muscles, and became two enormous bals within Linus's balls, a makeshift spawn host woven from Todd's infinitely complex, nutritious and endlessly powerful semen. Linus was so violated in every conceivable way, feeling the insides of his balls filled with his master's semen was so painful yet heavenly and warm at the same time. Todd's near-infinite numbers of sperm tortuously devoured all of Linus's sperm supply to the core, leaving only one Linus sperm cell in each of Todd's two gigantic caverns. Two of the more unique and virile sperms that Todd had produced raced in space towards their respective Linus sperm corpses, as they violently wriggled and pushed their way into nesting place. All of Linus's sperm was completely dry, he was nothing but a conduit for Todd now. The two sperms resting within sperms used Linus's cell as an eggshell and began to absorb all of the Todd semen, bloated on millions of billions of Linus's supplies.

In an affront of pure masculinity the two eggs continued to expand, one in each of Linus's balls. All the while, Todd continued to shoot and shoot more and more fresh produce into his foreskin surrounding Linus's glans, being a perfectly sealed off dock and having nowhere to escape but Todd's urethra, all being absorbed into the eggs. Linus began to feel the prescences of the bodies he was about to birth, but they were not standard bodies. Like Linus and Todd, within the eggs were two gigantic disembodied shafts of only a tiny solar system size now, but this would increase with time. As the cocks within the eggs began to form and harden, their personalities psionically resonated into Linus. He saw one as the familiar white Ryo shota he had seen before, as well as a new mysterious tanned shota who in addition to giant cock and balls, had a massively expanding rear. They expanded larger and larger, from galaxy size to universe size, and if destroying any remaining galaxies within Linus and eventually getting so big as to start to bloat Linus's balls. He couldn't take any more, but Todd just kept pumping, the seed had nowhere to go but be fed purely into the eggs.

Seemingly days later, Todd began to ease up his cum production, all the while they both continued growing into the ultraverses, ripping them apart and ending TREE(3)'s worth of ecosystems in an instant. Yet that was merely background destruction for the cum continuing to drip into Linus's balls, eggs growing to sizes that rivalled Linus's own cock. As Todd finally pulled out, Linus let out a huge sigh of release as his urethra instantly reformed back to normal, not being phased by the massive stretching and bulging it had taken. But it was not for long as the cum-splattered eggs within Linus's balls begas to rattle with the prehensile gigatonic cocks of Todd's BFF's inside. The crimson red glans shot out of one of the eggs forcibly, cracking billions upon trillions of lightyears worth of shell, Ryo was ready for action, as Sierra's butt expanded, releasing him from his chamber, as they both continued to grow. Linus's sack would expand infinitely, and while it was pleasurable to stay inside, they both wanted out. Ryo and Sierra both slithered their enormous prehensile cocks up Linus's urethra from the testes.

The pain and pleasure stimulation as Todd's friends forced their way up Linus's cock from the bottom to the glans was unbearable, Linus was on the verge of passing out, and would have done so if Todd was not bestowing this great strength and power to him. Ryo and Sierra could feel Todd's presence on the outside of this fleshy prison and wanted to meet their BFF. Ryo and Sierra were frotting together inside Linus's urethra, both shifting their massive glans's onwards and upward to the end of the tunnel that was Todd's prodigy's expanded shaft. They both twisted and turned, stretching and pulling at Linus's flesh that would never break, as much as Linus wished it would, just for a release. “Hey Todd!” Ryo thought, telepathically shouting to all of the current existence, “Didn't expect to come back into reality through this guy… And so soon? It's only been like an hour.” Linus couldn't believe it… only an hour? It had felt magnitudes longer, longer than he had even been stuck in that timeloop. Sierra chimed in loudly, “And I was having such fun in your heroes paradise Todd, but I think I'm having even more fun frotting here with Ryo~”, playfully wiggling his titanic rear. And all the while, like second nature to all four of the shotas, they continued to grow, unaware of their destruction, dwarfing and decimating countless universes beyond logic and sanity's beckon. The four were so in sync with their growth it felt like they were at a standstill, but they had grown beyond multiversal and ultraversal without even knowing it.

The gigaversal barrier started to finally strain from the four infinitely adorable shotas, Todd's two BFF's glans's poking out of Linus's cockhead, Todd cradling and rubbing his own enormous helm between his best friends helmets. The gigaverse exploded from the inside by the four expanded pillars of flesh in a thunderous cacophony of thunder and explosions. The amount of civilisations brought to a sudden halt from the gigaverse holding trillions of megaverses containing googolplexians of unique universes holding heat death dwarfed all the previous societies decimated by a googol-googolplexianfold. The pure level of souls vanquished did not effect the shotagods, except for Linus. His mind was racing, he was a pure idol of death, where was the love in this, he couldn't feel any of the giant monolithic structure that he had become, he just felt a pure emptiness, like he had committed atrocities beyond reason, but the other shota's just telepathically mocked him. “What's wrong Linus, can't handle the chaos of reality?” Sierra thought as he jutted his enormous shaft, balls and butt forward, pushing himself out of Linus's shaft. “Yeah Linus, I would think someone who killed in cold blood wouldn't be so outraged by a simple reshuffling of matter within the universe… especially when it comes with such overwhelming and sexy POWER!”, Ryo thought as he flew happily out of the urethra, it's elasticity unaffected by the overwhelming stretching the two bought him, not that Linus particularly cared. If he still had a brain it couldn't function, but he was so much more now, and he didn't want any of it anymore.

Todd's dick was silently growing out of focus beyond the size that Ryo, Linus and Sierra would reach together. “Cmon guys… let's show this faggot what growth is really about.” “With pleasure boss :)” thought the two subordinate shotas, they rapidly flew around and around the massive cock of Linus tauntingly in their masterful show of power in this new realm. They then both smashed into Linus's balls at an alarmingly fast rate, like an unstoppable force meeting immovable objects… it was the greatest pain Linus would ever know, times a Todd's number (a number so great Todd had to invent it).  
Yet they did not leave a bruise, or go anywhere… it seemed that they disappeared. “Well well Sierra,” Todd said mockingly, “They've both been absorbed completely into your balls. Quite poetic as your sack created them in this form… their growth magic is going to work it's absolute greatest, and I'm going to help out too in an incredible way.” Although all of space was once taken up by a fraction of Todd's shaft, he shifted his balls and his crimson glans was now the only thing in view for all eternity. “I'm going to cum all over you, fuckhead. You're going to get bigger than you'll ever know…” Todd broke more and more gigaverses around him, leaving massive psychadelic explosions in his wake all over his helmet. “If you can handle the growth into an eternity, I may let you join us. But I somehow doubt someone of bereft of true internal magic as yourself will be-able to take it…” Todd reared himself far away, outside the existence, becoming completely unforeseeable in the intense colours of deep space.

“TODD!” Linus screamed in his mind, “I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THIS, I JUST WANTED MY LIFE TO GET BACK TO NORMAL…” “I can see it from your perspective,” Todd thought, “but why would you kill all those people if you weren't some sort of heartless time thief? Do you know how many Lovecraftian deities would KILL ME for a chance to live half of your lifespan? Especially before you were aware of my personal paradise for all living things… I know I'm saving souls, you killed ignorantly. And THAT is punishable by an infinitely strong torture… HNGGG…” Todd began to distend his urethra, casually shattering existence, as an unperceivable torrent of cum came blasting into view, filling Linus's entire sight with white. It all slammed directly into Linus's flesh, much like the Ryo and Sierra cocks before, and absorbed into his massive body, making him even bigger. This made Sierra and Ryo hornier and hornier, filling up their new testicular bodies with just as much semen, and distending Linus's balls into existence. Linus couldn't turn from his fate… he started to cum forcibly because of Todd's friends persistence, being forced to have the most intense orgasm he would ever know. Todd's semen began to give way to more tiny universe sized Todd cock clones, all cumming and expanding and retracting their foreskin all over Linus's being, like billions of tiny kisses planted all over his length, just making Linus cum more. They were both expanding so large into existence that they were starting to cum brand new universes, full of millions of Todd and Linus cock clones, warring and shooting at each other with hydraulically strong cum blasts. Linus was aware of it all yet in a horrific zen state with himself, able to do nothing but process his atrocious doings.

“Hehe, enjoying the growth linus :D” Ryo thought from below. Linus's entire being shut down. He couldn't grow anymore. “Don't puss out on us now man…” Sierra thought, “He'll never leave you alone if you aren't up to task.” Yet Linus simply didn't respond, or think of anything. Just perceiving. Just surviving, a human instinct he could not disable, no matter how hard he wanted to just die now. As the Ryo and Sierra balls continued to expand, Linus maxed out at a size almost reaching three existences in diameter. His unsalvageable mortal blood would not allow him to go any further, even with the help of three infinite gods. More and more cum stretched Linus's shaft as he couldn't grow to keep up, all the while cum still flying in from Todd into Linus's ballsack just giving Ryo and Sierra more and more power to push Linus further than he could go. It felt like it would never end. Although the growth before had merely felt longer, now it was truly a greater passage of time. The slow growth of Linus's urethra continued to slowly bulge over tens, millenniums, trillions, quintillions, septillions, googols, TREE(3)s and T#'s of years. 

Linus just felt infinitely uncomfortable as everything, his balls far beyond the ??? horizon, completely unfathomable to his comparatively tiny dick he was residing in. Half of his eternity covered by his own balls, the other half by a tiny portion of Todd's glans. Cum never stopped pouring into him the entire time, and the taunts of the others became more and more severe as he never had a response. This was the hell Todd was talking about.

Or was it.

Todd was merciful. Even he didn't know how long their pleasure had lasted in torturing this soul, but he had gotten all the pleasure he needed from this scum. There were so many more realms to explore… In an instant he completely destroyed the cock housing Linus's soul, and transformed his two friends into more large cocks of their own. “Ahh… that was so great Todd, I feel so refreshed.” Sierra thought. “Yeah, cumming all that seed was infinitely lovely. I'm so happy to be your BFF Todd.” Ryo thought to Todd as well. “No problem guys, I'm glad you were there for me. Now let's continue to grow and destroy more than even the mortal reader could comprehend.” Todd said commandingly. “And don't worry about Linus-” “We weren't~” they interrupted, “I sent him to a place somehow even worse, and I've located the universe he is in right in the tip of my cock, so he'll always be in close surveillance.”  
The three expanded and frotted together, cumming and destroying everything ever, except for one small universe…

Linus came to. He was falling from the plane again. He regained his heart, mind and mortal being. He was flying in close to the Australian town again. But he was broken completely from the whole order. He didn't open his parachute, he didn't have the power. He just wanted it to be over, and he hit the ground hard and fast. He would finally be free, a bliss of silence would wash over him, he was ready to meet a maker that was greater than Todd.

Yet he survived, he didn't want to, but he survived. He didn't sustain a scratch. He took an emergency gun from his pocket, and the bullets bounced right off him when he tried to blow his brains out. A combat knife was doing nothing to him. He was invincible. He got into a fetal position as he did many eons ago and shuddered in the infinite wrath Todd had bought him. Police eventually arrived, Todd and Ryo were no-where to be seen in the landing site. The shota was cuffed and put into a cop car, not responding to anything, but being identified as the maniac who stole a plane after massacring half a rural American town. Anything around him, the court proceedings, the prison, the electric chair which failed to eliminate him, was white noise. He was now missing the feeling. He loved so much to be everything, he had gotten so used to it, all he could feel was the absence of Todd, and that was what was killing him on the inside, unable to kill his flesh. The CIA didn't know what to do with this invincible being, and confined him to an underground isolation tank, receiving minimal food, not that Linus would eat it. Yet as he continued to starve, his life would not end. For years upon years Linus would never age and the agency didn't know what to do with him, so they submerged his tank millions of meters below the dirt, unable to contain this godly menace to society, keeping this weapon from the world's knowledge.

Yet somehow Linus held a flicker of hope, or he wouldn't be able to continue living. He hoped that his universe would be the next one to be destroyed by Todd's cock. He knew he could get to that personal paradise one day. He could swear he could hear Todd's heavenly voice, yet he never would. He was completely broken, he wasn't smart, he didn't know everything, more less anything. Todd had won, now and forever.


End file.
